


Grandpas' House

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, POV Outsider, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victoria (who's name is not Vicky, it's VicTORIA) knows a secret. It's a special secret- one she shares with the most special person in the entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No actual characters die in this fic- but it's heavily implied that one may soon. So understand if that's not your thing. I might be doing that thing where I work out some of my real life issues through fic. Understand if that's not your thing either.

Victoria (who's name is not Vicky, it's VicTORIA) knows a secret. It's a special secret- one she shares with the most special person in the entire world. 

Every day, her mom drops them off at their Grandpas' house. She and her sister Mariko (shy, quiet, and actually the biggest brat EVER) wave goodbye to Mom and enter the greatest house ever. Grandpas' house is better in every way. There are Grandpa toys and Grandpa snacks and the giant sofa in the living room. 

Around the giant sofa are lots of other chairs- because Grandpa Victor completely understands that the floor is sometimes lava. At Grandpas' jumping from chair to chair is met with laughter- and the strong likelihood of Grandpa Victor scoring your jumps. 

Everyone thinks Grandpa Victor is the best. Her sister and cousins claim he'll let them do anything. Her mom and Aunts and Uncle always blame him- as the oldest, she's often privy to the conversations of adults. The secret is this- Grandpa Yuri is the one who lets Grandpa Victor let them do anything.

The thing is- lots of the ideas are theirs. "Teach us to skate like you!" (Nikki had ended up with a scraped up knee and a ruined dress. Aunt Elena had sighed. "Dad, maybe you could have least changed her clothes?" "But she really loved that dress and she looked so pretty in it!") 

"Let's play in the river!" (They'd come home shivering and completely covered in mud. "Dad," her mom had said, "You could have gone swimming in the community pool." "But we had so much fun in the river! Didn't we?")

Every time Grandpa Victor answers the accusations. Victoria knows the truth. Grandpa Yuri had taken one look at Nikki's face after he'd suggested she wear a different outfit and crumpled. Grandpa Yuri had suggested the pool- and the chorus of "river, river, river!" had completely swayed him. 

Today, (like most days) she has a plan. She is the oldest and wisest of all the cousins, after all. She and Mariko wave to their mom and enter Grandpas' house. She doesn't expect to see Grandpa Victor sitting on the giant sofa alone- he and Grandpa Yuri are always together. 

"Come here, Vika," (and only, ONLY Grandpa Victor is allowed to shorten her name.) She takes Mariko's hand as they settle onto the sofa. 

"Where's Grandpa Yuri?" she asks. 

"He's not feeling well, sweetheart." He looks so lost when he says it. Victoria frowns. She develops a new plan. 

"We should make him get well cards," she says. "We did that at my school when Autumn Fisher was sick." 

Grandpa Victor smiles. "Grandpa Yuri would love that." 

The kitchen table is destroyed when their Mom comes to pick them up. It's covered in construction paper, markers, paint, glitter, glue, scissors. On the table though are seven cards- one from each of them, telling Grandpa Yuri to get well soon. Grandpa Victor has been doing that weird thing adults do sometimes- crying and smiling. Her mom does the same thing. 

"Oh Dad," she says. The tone is different this time and Victoria doesn't think Grandpa Victor is any trouble for the mess. "How is he?"

The others have mostly scattered- playing in the living room, a few playing on the computer. They don't see it- but she does. Grandpa Victor shakes his slightly. Victoria knows now- that maybe she has a different secret. 

-

"She's just like you, you know," Yuri says. He's admiring the cards, sitting up a little in bed. Victoria's is the largest- it proclaims that Grandpa Yuri needs to get better soon. She's attempted to write his name in Japanese and Russian - and succeeded (mostly) in English. There are hearts on almost every available space of the card. 

"Who?" Victor is frowning at something on his phone. Yuri assumes it's from the doctors. He doesn't want to hear from anymore doctors. 

"Victoria-chan," he murmurs. "It's hard not to have a favorite, when she's just like you." 

Victor looks up at him. His eyes are wet. "Yuri, please, this one specialist thinks they..." 

Yuri shakes his head. "No more, Victor. I want to spend the rest of my days here. Let's show the kids how to cook piroshkis tomorrow." 

Victor swallows, nods. "Of course, love. But maybe I can blame you for the mess?"

Yuri grins. "You can try."


End file.
